XGWL - Xtreme Global Wrestling League
The XGWL is a promotion originally founded by XtremeTony on Bolt as (efed) XGWL back in 2002, and ran for 3 years. The new version of (CAW) XGWL started on 7/23/2007 on the VBC Network. The premiere episode had Sherman vs. Tim Rage & XtremeTony vs. Dennis "The Scorpion" Walters. Now that XGW has parted ways with the VBC Network, XGW is now an indy CAW Promotion, and changed the name back to XGWL, and has working agreements with ACW, TWF, SEA & CCL. XGWL is currently being run once again by XtremeTony. The goal of XGWL is to bring in the casual fan in CAW & appeal to a mass audience by posting their shows on all possible routes. =Current Roster= Heavyweight Division The Bread & Butter of the XGWL Roster Crucero Division (Weight Limit: 220 lbs. and under) Womens' Division aka XGWL Honeys Tag Teams, Stables, and Alliances = Xtreme Global Wrestling League Alumni = 2007 Cuts *Tim Rage: 1st released 8/20/2007), then was part of the VBC Developmental territory, then lost in the Fight for your job Tournament where we is officially gone from XGW *Dawn Marie: Budget Cut = 10/1/2007 *Jazz: Budget Cut = 10/1/2007 *Lisa Moretti: Released. Unable to re-sign. 10/1/2007 2008 Cuts *Scotty Taylor: Budget Cut 1/1/2008 *Maven: Budget Cut 1/1/2008 *Rico: Budget Cut 1/1/2008 *Lance Storm: Budget Cut 1/1/2008 *Andrew "Test" Martin: Budget Cut; Currently in ACW Anestesia 1/1/2008 *Rodney Mack: Budget Cut 1/1/2008 *The Godfather: Announced his retirement from the XGWL 1/1/2008 *Jason "Big Bruiser" Tunder: Released from Contract 2/20/2008 *Cody Willson: Released from Contract 2/20/2008 *Johny Price: Released from Contract 2/20/2008 *James "Lionheart" Florence (Asked for release): 2/20/2008 *CJ Miles: Traded to TWF in March for Dragon Boy *Galvin Gleigh: Lost in Fight for your Job Tournament *Matt Slyler: Lost in Fight for your Job Tournament *Justin Timberlake: Contract Expired 5/27/2008 *"The Masterpiece" Christopher Masterson: Budget Cut (June 2008) *"The Alpha Male" Monty Brown: Budget Cut (June 2008) *Jon Rocker: Lost in Fight for your Job Tournament *Aaron Jones: Lost in Fight for your Job Tournament *Paris Hilton: Budget cut (June 2008) *Scorpion: Asked for his release 8/20/2008 *Jeff Pryce: Quit on XGW on Fusion Ep 33 *Sapphire: Released along with Scorpion 8/20/2008 *Dan Cyclone: Budget Cut (August 2008) *Tyler Trouble: Budget Cut (August 2008) *Scott McShannon: Asked for his release (August 2008) *Kristal Cobieski: Budget Cut (August 2008) *Nate Dogg: Budget Cut (September 2008) *Warren G: Budget Cut (September 2008) *Manik: Left XGW for MIW on XGW Charged Ep34 *Harbor Light: Left XGW on Charged Ep34 after losing the title to Johnathen Magnum *Chris Eber: Left on XGW Charged Ep35 after losing to HellFire in a Steel Cage Match *Karnage: Asked for his release after Paid in Full 2008 *Laura Juarez: Budget Cut on 12/17/2008 *Misery: Budget Cut on 12/17/2008 *Hell Razor: Released along with Karnage after Paid in Full 2008 2009 Cuts *Jon Mangles: Left for MIW in Febuary *Matt Bronner: Left for MIW in Febuary *Hayabusa: Retired after Thug Life 2009 on 6/9/2009 *Terrell Owens: Released after In Da House 3 on 9/18/2009 2010 Cuts *Sheena Marie: 2nd time leaving XGWL (Relased after Paid In Full on 1/18/2010 *Kristy Randall: Released on 1/18/2010 *Tila Tequila: Relesed on 1/18/2010 *Myou Hana: Released on 1/18/2010 *Angelica Morrison: Released on 1/18/2010 *"Big Bad" Sky: Officially Released on 5/11/2010 *Jimmy "Nightmare" Nicmeri: Released on 5/11/2010 *Madison Skye: Released on 6/22/2010 *Vanessa Foxx: Released on 6/22/2010 *Jamie Jager: Released on 6/22/2010 = Xtreme Global Wrestling League Championships = Current title holders as of 6/25/2010 = XGWL Events = CPV's *8/19/2007 XGWL's 1st CPV, XGWL In Da House (2007). From Compton, CA. Also The XGWL Ultimate Champion was 1st crowned *9/30/2007 XGWL's 1st Multi-Promotion Supershow with MIW: Hybrid Haven in Cincinatti, OH *11/11/2007 XGWL/ACW CPV: Paid In FULL from NYC. (Moved back due to the San Diego Fires) *12/23/2007 XGWL Holiday Massacre from Kansas City, MO *2/3/2008 XGWL Thug Life from San Antonio, TX *3/16/2008 XGWL All Eyes on Me from Miami, FL *5/11/2008 XGW Spring Breakout *7/14/2008 XGW Operation Freedom *8/11/2008 Female Fury: All-Female CPV hosted by XGW *9/1/2008 XGW In Da House II (2008) *12/15/2008: XGW Paid In Full (2008): Where XtremeTony regained Ownership of XGW. (Renames it back to XGWL after Holiday Massacre 2 *1/15/2009: Holiday Massacre 2 *4/30/2009 Thug Life (2009) *6/30/2009 Malicious Intent *8/15/2009 Female Fury 2 *9/11/2009 In Da House 3 *1/16/2010 Paid In Full (3) 2009/2010 *3/26/2010 Global Warning (Multi-League CPV Hosted by XGWL) *6/19/2010 Thug Life 2010 *August 2010: Malicious Intent 2010 Weekly Shows *7/23/2007 The Premiere of XGWL Wrestling *8/27/2007 Epiosde 5 - 1st CAW show that was brodcasted in 2 languages (English & Spanish) *9/17/2007 Epiosde 8 - 1st XGWL Episode to be in cap card quality. *11/5/2007 Epiosde 13 - Karnage was crowned the #1 Contender for the XGWL Ultimate title *3/26/2008 Episode 26 of Fusion - Kevin McMillan takes over XGWL & Renames it XGW *8/1/2008 Episode 33 of Fusion - 1-Year Anniversary show of XGW *7/29/2010 Episode 60 of Charged - 3-Year Anniversary Show = Commentators on XGWL = Commentators *Hector Diaz Former Commentators *Andre Platinum *The Semi-Spawn of Chuck Norris *BH *Andy Morales Guest Commentators *'XtremeTony' (XGWL Owner/CEO) - Called commentary on Epioses 1 & 4 of XGWL *'"The Start Whore"' Danny Duncombe (From TWF) - Called Part 2 of XGWL CPV Paid In Full on 11/11/2007 *'Tim Rage' Was the color commentator for Episode 16 on 12/3/2007 *'Scott McShannon' Color commentator for Episode 19 1/14/2008 *'Joel Knight '''Commentator for various XGWL shows. *'Joseph Matos''' occassional guest apperances = XGWL Theme Songs = *XGWL Weekly show (2007): "Boom" by Royce Da 5'9" *XGWL Weekly Show (Early 2008): "No Escapin' This" by The Beatnuts *XGWL In Da House 8/19/2007: "Compton's In Da House" by NWA *XGW Charged (Mid 2008 to Late 2008): "Tear it off" by RedMan & Method Man *XGWL Charged (2009): "Top Billin" by Audio Two *XGWL Charged (2010): "Footsteps" by Chino XL *XGW Worldwide (2008): "Guess Who's Back" by Rakim *XGWL Worldwide (2009): "Pengea" by Visionaries *XGWL/ACW Paid In FULL 11/11/2007: "Paid In Full" by Eric B. & Rakim *XGWL Holday Massacre 12/23/2007: "Santa Clause goes straigt to the Ghetto" *XGWL Thug Life 2/3/2008: "I Don't give a fuck" by 2Pac *XGWL All Eyes on Me 3/16/2008: "All Eyes on me" by 2Pac *XGW Spring Breakout 5/11/2008: "Jammin" by Bob Marley *XGW Operation Freedom Juny 2008: "Presure" by Skindred *Female Fury August 2008: "Imaginary Playmates" by Angela & Rene *XGW In Da House II: "Keep Da Headz Ringin" by Dr. Dre *XGW Paid In Full 2008: "Raw" by Big Daddy Kane *XGW Holiday Massacre II (1/15/2009): "It's the Holidaze" by Westside Connection *XGWL Thug Life 2009: "Bad Boys" by Shyne *XGWL Malicious Intent 2009: "Get at Me Dog" by DMX *XGWL Female Fury 2: "The Ladies In The House" by Big Kapp *XGWL In Da House 3: "Real Muthafuckin G's" by Eazy-E *XGWL Paid In Full 2009: "Hip-Hop" by 50 Cent = WCDL - West Coast D-League = Opened on 3/5/2009, XGWL opened a Delelopmental League that is also open to other CAW shows Category:CAW Leagues Category:XGWL